Sword Art Online the Musical Act 2: The Lightning Flash
by Firelord67
Summary: After becoming The Heroes of Aincrad, Kirito and his friends are ready to explore the virtual world and go on awesome adventures. Meanwhile, Asuna is experiencing some new feelings regarding Kirito. Will she be able to suppress her killer instincts? Or will she remain a serial murderer forever? Find out, in the second act of Sword Art Online the Musical. Note: Read act 1 first.
1. The Lunar Huntress

_In the distant future of 2023, millions of players have been trapped in the VRMMORPG Sword Art Online. The only way to escape is to kill all 100 bosses. Four players have banded together to form a powerful floor-clearing guild._

_ Klein, the Salamander Samurai, who never thinks twice to help another._

_Lisbeth, the Harmonious Blacksmith, the lewd but talented inventor._

_Dragon Master Silica, a sweet and feisty girl with a pet dragon named Pina._

_ Kirito, the Black Swordsman, the previously antisocial hero._

_ These four heroes have formed a group, known as The Heroes of Aincrad. Together, they will clear the game and return to the real world. _

_ This story is also about a girl named Asuna, a junior serial killer and Kirito is her next target. Despite helping him defeat Laughing Coffin, she thinks of nothing but his death._

_ When we last saw our heroes, they had just rescued a girl named Sinon from the murder guild, Laughing Coffin._

"Good morning!" said Kirito. The turquoise-haired girl stretched her arms. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at him before her eyes widened.

"Who are you? What are you doing with me?!" Sinon exclaimed. She grabbed a bow from her inventory and nocked an arrow.

"Hey hey!" said Kirito "Calm down! I didn't kidnap you!"

Sinon raised an eyebrow.

"Now, why don't you put the bow down, and we can have a nice friendly chat about our backstories,"

Sinon sighed and put her bow away.

"That's better," said Kirito, "Sinon, was it?"

"Yeah, and you're Kirito?" She looked at his nametag.

"That, I am. I'm part of a guild called the Heroes of Aincrad. So, how did you end up in Kuradeel's backpack?"

Sinon cleared her throat.

"I was... umm..." she struggled to think of an answer.

"You were minding your own business when Laughing Coffin showed up and kidnapped you?"

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

Kirito shrugged.

"It's kind of obvious if you think about it. Anyway, do you wanna leave now and resume whatever you were doing?"

Sinon thought for a moment.

"Did you say your guild was called The Heroes of Aincrad?"

"Uh, yeah why?"

"Are you looking for new members?"

Kirito gave her a funny look. _New members? Well having more friends would be nice, but I should probably go over it with the others._

_ A little bit later, downstairs._

"Okay, Sinon, these are my friends!" said Kirito. They were all sitting in Agil's bar.

"Nice to meet you!" said Silica, "I'm Silica, and this is Pina!" she indicated to the enormous blue dragon outside. "Say hi, Pina!" Pina roared in their direction. Sinon winced.

"Uh, hey there, Pina,"

Lisbeth gave Sinon a good look before grinning.

"So," she said, "What kind of panties are you wearing?"

"W-what?!" Sinon blushed and made sure that her green dress was properly covering her.

Klein chuckled.

"That's Lisbeth, don't mind her. She does swing both ways though,"

"I sure hope you do!" Lisbeth said, her eyes glancing a little lower than Klein.

"Uh, my eyes are up here," he said

Sinon awkwardly chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I'm Klein!" he said.

She cleared her throat.

"So, aren't there five of you?"

"Huh?" said Klein.

"I think she's talking about Asuna," said Lisbeth.

"That was... a one-time thing," said Kirito. "Asuna isn't exactly on friendly terms with us. As in, she really wants to murder me,"

"Yikes," said Sinon. "So, what do I have to do to become a Hero of Aincrad?"

The guildmembers quietly huddled.

"Since when were we popular? We became a guild, like, three days ago," said Kirito.

"Never mind that," said Klein. "I really can't see a single reason we shouldn't let her in,"

Lisbeth rubbed her chin.

"I don't know, I haven't got a chance to touch her yet..."

"Even still," said Silica, "We should probably make sure she's on the same level as us,"

"Good idea," said Kirito. "Let's see how she does on a quest,"

"Seems good to me!" said Klein.

The four heroes turned to face Sinon.

"We have decided." said Kirito, "If you wish to join, you must bring us a rare item. The meat of a Ragout Rabbit,"

"A RAGOUT RABBIT?!" exclaimed everyone else except Sinon.

"You mean the fastest monster in the game?" said Lisbeth.

"A super rare type of bunny that can only be found on the 54th floor?" said Silica.

"Okay," said Sinon, "I'll do it,"

"WHAT?!"

"You know I was partially joking..." Kirito started, "Nevermind, I'll tag along too. I would hate to see any kind of misfortune befall you,"

"Man, you really have finished your character arc," said Klein.

"What's that about?" asked Sinon.

"Nothing," Kirito said quickly "Anyway, let's get going!"

_54th floor_

Asuna looked through her binoculars._ A-hah! Kirito's just over there! I knew that he would try and kill the fastest entity in the game. Otherwise known as the Ragout Rabbit. Unless you count me, of course._

_ Wait a minute... is that a girl? And why is she holding his hand?_

"Why are you holding my hand?" asked Kirito.

"It's been a while since I've been a nature walk," replied Sinon.

Kirito didn't question exactly how those two things were related.

_That... that... idiot! Who does she think she is, horsing around Kirito-kun like that! Especially since he's mine! All mine! _

_ Nevermind, if she's got a death wish, I'm perfectly willing to grant it._

Asuna grabbed a nearby vine and hopped off the branch she was standing on.

"HEY KIRITO!"

"Huh?"

Asuna swung with her foot raised and kicked Sinon in the face with the force of a swinging teenage girl.

"Sinon!" exclaimed Kirito. Asuna pulled out her knife and shoved it up to his face.

"Asuna!" He said.

"So who's first?" asked Asuna, and she approached menacingly, "You, or your girlfriend?"

"What the... Sinon's not my girlfriend! I mean..." Kirito blushed, "d-don't hurt her, she's... innocent,"

"Wow, and I thought only a girl could be a tsundere,"

"I am not a tsundere!"

"No, you're dead,"

Asuna was about to plunge her knife into Kirito's flesh, but she was stopped when something grabbed her leg,

"Get away from him!" exclaimed Sinon. She picked herself up and made Asuna trip.

"Ow..." Asuna drew her sword and Sinon drew her bow. Kirito grabbed his swords and lunged at Asuna.

**Asuna used Forward Thrust on Sinon.**

** Asuna was stopped by Kirito.**

** Kirto and Sinon used Combo Attack: Moonburst Stream!**

Kirito's swords glowed and he furiously smashed at Asuna, narrowly missing her every time. And Sinon launched a series of glowing white arrows at her as well. Every time she dodged an arrow, she got hit by a sword, and vice-versa.

"Now you're even doing combo attacks? You two are inseparable!" said Asuna.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" said Kirito, in between flurries of attacks.

Sinon winced but kept firing arrows.

Eventually, Asuna's health went into the red, and Kirito was about to finish her off.

"Well Asuna, it seems that you may be able to fight one person, but together, I and Sinon are unstoppable!"

Asuna's jaw dropped and shook her head.

"J-just shut up!"

"Wait, are you crying?" asked Sinon.

"N-no," said Asuna, flicking away the tiny tear on her face. She took advantage of her confusion and kicked Kirito in the chest, before dashing off.

"Ugh..." said Kirito, pulling out a healing crystal "So much for that test. Too bad we couldn't get the Ragout..."

"Oh yeah," said Sinon. She walked over to a nearby bush and reached inside.

"What are you..."

Sinon pulled out a small, fluffy mass with ears and paws. Kirito gasped when he saw it's red eye.

"What the... a Ragout Rabbit?!"

"I saw it over Asuna's shoulder, and shot it,"

"You did that... without me noticing... right over Asuna's shoulder?" asked Kirito.

"Yep,"

Kirito blinked.

"Welp, that's enough for me. Welcome to the guild."

_Back at Agil's Bar/Inn/Shop._

"And that's how we got this rabbit!" said Kirito.

"I have to admit, it was quite a fun adventure," said Sinon. She smiled at Kirito. "I've always wanted to fight a bad guy,"

"Anyway, please kneel," said Kirito.

Sinon gave him a puzzled expression but obliged. Kirito took out Dark Repulsor and touched it to her shoulders.

"By the power vested in me, by having a really cool coat, I dub thee Sinon: The Lunar Huntress,"

"Woah," said Klein, "Going old school, eh Kirito?"

"Well, this is usually how this goes,"

"Thank you," said Sinon.

"Uh, you can rise now," said Kirito.

"Anyway, I'll go find a good price for this rabbit," Sinon got up and walked out the door. Once she was gone, Klein gave Kirito a grin.

"Well," he said, "Looks like someone has a way with the ladies."

Kirito didn't notice, but Silica and Lisbeth both blushed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, I've seen the way you look at each other!"

"Seriously, we're just friends..."

"Right..." said Klein.

"I'm gonna go see if Asuna's tracking me right now..." Kirito awkwardly walked out the door.

Klein chuckled.

"Oh Kirito, ever the tsundere,"

"I AM NOT A TSUNDERE!" exclaimed Kirito from outside the inn.

As soon as Kirito was out of earshot, Klein turned to Lisbeth and Silica.

"Come on, tell me he doesn't have it for a certain girl who he spent the last three days watching in bed while she was unconscious,"

"He has been acting a little more friendly around the same time she showed up," Silica pointed out.

"And he wasn't triggered when I mentioned Sachi yesterday..." said Lisbeth.

"That guy is definitely up to his neck in it," Klein confirmed.

_ Klein: He's dizzy and he's dreamy_

_ Silica: His head's up in the clouds_

_ Lisbeth: His eyes are acting freaky_

_ He's happy to see her_

_ Silica: He sits away the days_

_ Lisbeth: Waiting for her to wake up_

_ Klein: You mention her around him_

_ He giggles like a fool_

_ Silica: He barely pulls his weapon out_

_ During a boss battle_

_ Klein: She's more than just a friend_

_ Face it, she's got him down deep._

_ Lisbeth: Like he's turned_

_ Silica: Or insane_

_ Klein: His heart is in the brain_

_ All: What has got him bothered so?_

_ Silica: It's the code_

_Lisbeth: It's her body!_

_ Klein: You can see it in his walk_

_ Girls: Oh wait, Oh dear!_

_ Good grief! It's clear,_

_ All: He's in love!_

_ He's in love_

_Pounding heart! Ringing Bells_

_ Silica: This relationships gonna send us to hell!_

_ All: He's in love!_

_ He's in love!_

_ Glory be!_

_ Lord above!_

_ Got to be, he's in love!_

_ Elsewhere..._

"So, why exactly did you want to join our guild?" asked Kirito, as he and Sinon walked down the street.

"I was looking for a guild," replied SInon, not saying anything else.

Meanwhile, Asuna was still spying on the couple from a nearby rooftop.

"That stupid girl won't leave him alone! And they even do combo attacks together," she said to herself, "No... it can't be. Then again..."


	2. The SAO bunch

_Floor 51, Renaissance town._

Asuna snuck around the buildings. _Kirito is still hanging around that gosh-__darned Sinon! He's not as concerned with me anymore! I feel so... so... I don't know. I'll just kill her and figure it out later._

"Asuna?"

Asuna yelped and accidentally knocked over a nearby garbage can. She shook off her surprise and turned to face Kirito.

"What?" she said, glaring at Sinon,

"You dyed your hair?" said Kirito. Asuna's once auburn hair was now a light blue. She blushed a little bit.

"I had to do something with that hair dye that Kayaba gave me!" Asuna fidgeted a little bit. "Like it?"

"Yeah, looks like the sky," said Sinon.

"No one asked you!"

"Are you okay, Asuna?" asked Kirito. "It's been almost twenty seconds and you've made action to kill me,"

Asuna blushed again, feeling quite embarrassed.

"W-well... I was more concerned with... I had to deal with..."

"I thought Kirito was the tsundere," said Sinon.

"I am not a tsundere!" said Kirito and Asuna at the same time.

"And stay out of this, Sinon!" Asuna added, "In fact, why don't you just get out of our lives and stop meddling around with me and Kirito-kun!"

"Meddling?" said Sinon.

"Asuna, why do you hate her so much?" asked Kirito.

"Why do _you _hang out with her so much?!" Asuna replied, "What does she have that I don't?"

Kirito looked at her strangely.

"Why are you acting like Sinon's my girlfriend?"

Asuna looked away, and Sinon blushed.

"Well... ever since she woke up from that coma, you two haven't spent a single moment apart!" said Asuna.

"That's an exaggeration," said Sinon, "Besides, since when were you so concerned with Kirito-kun's love life?"

"None of your business!" exclaimed Asuna. "And it's _his_ fault!" she pointed at Kirito.

"Me?" he responded.

"Yes, _you! _What are you doing to me? Why does seeing you with her make me so mad?" Asuna was on the verge of tears.

"You could just admit that you're jealous of the fact that Kirito-kun has friends now," said Sinon.

"Why are you two calling me Kirito-kun? I don't think anyone does that in Aincrad," said Kirito

"N-no reason!" exclaimed Asuna.

"No reason..." said Sinon.

"Anyway, I'm too tired to kill you today. See you tomorrow?"

"Uhh..." Kirito hesitated.

"Great!" Asuna said quickly and ran off.

"That was weird," said Sinon.

_An hour later, at The Dicey Inn._

Following the events of Act 1, the Heroes of Aincrad had taken to using Agil's inn as a sort of headquarters. There were numerous tables scattered about, a large bulletin board covered in information and possible quests (courtesy of a certain info-broker named Argo), a bar, a chest containing the guild's items and gold, and a chalkboard. Today, all five of them were gathered around a large table with a map. Kirito, who had called the meeting, spoke first.

"Thank you for coming everyone. First, I think that our top priority right now is electing a leader, cause otherwise, it'll be near impossible to do anything,"

"I thought you were the leader," said Sinon.

"He does have that kind of attitude," Lisbeth added.

Kirito cleared his throat.

"Thank you for the compliments, but may I remind you of what happened with Kyodaina?"

The guildmembers silently nodded, remembering the event.

"And do you remember who actually showed leadership ability back then?"

Klein stroked his chin in thought, while everyone else looked at him.

"Uh, why are you looking at me?" he asked.

"You were the only one who had a plan to defeat it..."

"...and you've got more charm and kindness than anyone else here..."

"...and you know how to help someone along their character arc,"

"Uh, what are you saying?" Klein asked.

Sinon facepalmed.

"I vote Klein to be guild leader," she said.

Kirito, Silica, and Lisbeth also gave their votes in favor of Klein.

"Woah, are you serious?" he questioned.

"Be realistic, Klein. Do you really think anyone else in the guild has the capacity to lead?" said Kirito, "I mean, even I get that I'm pretty reckless, Silica's not exactly a quick thinker like you, Sinon just joined, and Lisbeth is well... Lisbeth,"

Kirito indicated to the blacksmith, who was currently eyeing the center of Sinon's upper torso.

"I see what where you're standing," said Klein. "Well, if I'm gonna be the leader, then I guess I should start by addressing the elephant in the room," he looked at Sinon.

"What?"

Klein cleared his throat.

"Lisbeth has her jetpack and powerful hook, Silica has Pina, I have a flaming Katana, Kirito has Elucidator and Dark Repulser, and you have a common bow,"

Sinon turned her weapon over.

"I was planning on getting a new one..."

"And I know just what to get," Klein took a Display Crystal and set it on the table. He turned it on and shifted it to a position on the map.

The item glowed bright blue for a second, before creating a holographic image of a beautiful silver bow, with intricate designs that resembled dragons carved upon it.

"The Bow of Hecate!" Klein announced. "It's a final boss reward on a dungeon on the 28th floor!"

"Seems simple enough," said Kirito, "With our levels combined, we can easily take on floor 28,"

Klein looked at him strangely.

"You know when you enter a dungeon, your level is automatically lowered to that dungeon's level? Otherwise, it'd be a really bad game,"

Kirito blinked. Then he facepalmed.

"DARN IT!"

Klein cleared his throat again.

"I also think we should set something clear: items go to those who find them, but they must be shared if possible, with the exception of weapons or armor. Sound good to everyone?" he asked.

"No objections," said everyone else.

_28th Floor Dungeon._

So our heroes ventured forth into the hilly grasslands the Wolf Plains. Ruins of what appeared to be a very lavish village were all around them. They hadn't encountered any monsters yet, so all there was to do, was to simply walk on, chat about this and that, and sing a song. Little did they know, Asuna was quietly stalking them from about ten feet away, hiding behind a ruin if they looked in her direction.

_ Kirito: Here's the story_

_ Of a lonely edgelord_

_ Who wanted to form a guild full of his friends_

_ Klein: One is a fire samurai_

_ Lisbeth: A horny blacksmith_

_ Silica: And a dragon tamer_

_ Asuna: Here's the story, _

_ of a heartless killer_

_ I don't why I still walk on the earth_

_ Sinon: And a shooter_

_ With an itchy finger_

_ Silica: Don't forget Pina._

_ All: Till the one day all our heroes got together_

_ And formed an assault team named the Aincrad heroes_

_ And this group _

_ would fight its way to greatness_

_ That's the way we all met up in SAO_

_ In SAO_

_ In SAO_

_ That's the way we all met up in SAO_

Asuna had to admit, it did feel nice to sing along, even if they didn't notice. She couldn't help but smile whenever Kirito spoke. So much so, that the idea of his death seemed almost...

Saddening.


End file.
